Love To Burn
by ThnksFrThMmrs87
Summary: Diplomatic functions are a nightmare, and almost as aggravating as the scores of men with their hands and eyes all over the Princess. DG/WC


Disclaimer-- I don't own the characters of Tin Man, but I'd be much obliged if someone would give me Wyatt Cain : ). I also don't own the song from which the title of this story was taken, that is sung by Cory Lee

Another day, another diplomatic function; and it was all pushing Wyatt Cain over the edge. He had plenty of motivation for despising these things, whether it be the fact that they forced him into his uncomfortable formal uniform or the fact that it was nearly impossible to keep track of his charge. As DG's lead bodyguard it was his responsibility to make sure she stayed safe and out of trouble, something she seemed to have a knack for getting into. But it was damned difficult to keep an eye on her when her parents made sure she was passed from suitor to suitor all night long.

Really, it was enough to drive a man to drink; in fact it already had driven him there. He stood with a glass of punch laced with something probably entirely too strong, and he didn't really want to think about what it was. It didn't really matter as it wasn't helping. DG whirled by him, laughing at something the latest dandy had evidently said and he was sure that his eye would begin to twitch at any moment; and as he followed her around the room, he wasn't sure whether or not he should be happy about finding her.

Of course she looked beautiful, she always did. Tonight's dress was a brilliant sapphire blue that made her curling hair seem darker and her cobalt eyes seem brighter. The dress hugged every curve before it flared out just below her waist to tease the floor, skimming over the flats she insisted on wearing. All in all it was a beautiful dress, and Cain was more than willing to admit that, but the neckline had his blood pressure rising. Logically he knew it wasn't that low cut, not at all. Yet it was low enough, and whatever sort of feminine tricky undergarments she was wearing had enhanced everything quite impressively and her breasts swelled just over the top of the gown like some sort of offering to the gods.

It was driving him completely insane, not only because of the hard punch of lust that hit him in the gut every time he saw her, but also because of the looks that he caught every man she danced with sending towards those gorgeous breasts of hers. It aggravated him to no end that none of them could tear their eyes away from her chest for long enough to hear what she had to say. He knew that DG only laughed it off when things like that happened, but he also knew that it tugged a bit at her, as it did at him, that they couldn't seem to see past the outside to the truly amazing inside.

Unfortunately, there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it tonight. The ball was almost over, people were beginning to drift away and soon enough he'd be escorting DG back to her quarters. Even so, he took another burning swallow of the liquid in his glass and prayed for the strength to be able to make it through the rest of the night without wringing someone's neck.

"Well, that was stimulating as ever," Az commented with a role of her eyes.

DG laughed as she took her sister's arm. "The crowd did seem a bit stuffier than usual tonight. Still, there were a couple of interesting people."

"Oh yes, a whole lot of interesting people who were thoroughly interested in your cleavage."

"Az!" she sputtered, sending a glance back towards Cain, who was following them at a safe distance and didn't seem to have heard. Still, she couldn't help but break down and laugh. "So you noticed that too huh?"

Azkadellia nodded. "Oh yes I noticed, and I know Glitch did, I practically had to hold him back from getting after one of the men," she said with a giggle. "And I'm guessing your Tin Man noticed at well. I was afraid his glass would shatter from the pressure every time you glided by him with another lecherous partner."

Blessedly, DG was saved from further comment as they had just arrived at her sister's door. "Goodnight Az," she said with a smile.

"Goodnight DG, and goodnight Mr. Cain," she told the pair in a laughing tone that bordered on sing song.

Saying nothing, Cain fell into step with DG as they continued on to her room. They were both silent until they reached her door, where she turned to say goodnight. But her plans were shot to hell when she suddenly found herself whipped into his arms. Almost before she knew it they were in her chambers and her back was pressed up against the closed doors. She didn't even get a word in before his mouth was on hers. He kissed her fiercely until they were both breathless.

When he pulled away, Cain's eyes met hers unwaveringly. "I can't stand seeing all those men with their hands all over you. I swear to God I almost burned up going crazy. It's time to tell the King and Queen about us Darlin', now," he told her, leaving no room for argument.

Smiling, she melted into his arms, thrilled that her gown had done it's job so well and finally nudged him over the edge. "Whatever you say."


End file.
